


The distance between us

by Stiiliinsski



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Longing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiiliinsski/pseuds/Stiiliinsski
Summary: Dialogue prompt:"I thought you forgot about me.""Never."Jughead goes to Southside High and Betty is left behind.





	The distance between us

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like this send me a prompt to write. I’ll write for Bughead, Stydia, Dramione, Snowbarry, Klaroline, FitzSimmons, Darvey :) Or if you have some other ship in mind ask and I’ll see whether I know their dynamics! :)  
> Also on Tumblr!  
> Check out my Bughead fanfic Effortlessly: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959623/chapters/27042711

Three months have passed since Jughead moved to Southside.

She missed him.

She missed his input when she wrote for _The blue and gold._ She missed his snarky comments when they’d walk to or from class and he had something to say about the class or people in it. She missed him when she saw couples walking around school or sitting in the cafeteria together. She missed his hand in hers and the sound of his boots echoing off the walls as he fell into step with her.

But more than anything she missed the happiness that she felt when he was there beside her. Classes weren’t as boring when he’d look at her, nodded towards the professor and rolled his eyes or yawned. Jughead Jones wasn’t a ball of happiness but in his own way he made her laugh louder than anyone and smile wider than anyone.

And she missed him.

First week after he left she’d jump up every time she saw someone wearing a beanie. Her heart would beat faster when she’d catch a glimpse of someone’s denim jacket. And for a second or two she’d be sure he came back. He came back to them, to her.

And then the disappointment would come and crash into her like a wave of this overwhelming sadness.

Sometimes she felt that she was being a bit over dramatic because, really, he moved to the other side of the town not the other side of the world.

At first they would talk on the phone whenever they had a chance and would text even when they couldn't. And every night he would be on her doorstep or at her window, knocking, waiting, smiling. And he’d come in and just hug her and she’d finally begin to breathe again. His arms would wrap around her and his head would rest on her shoulder. His breath would tickle her neck and she’d squeeze him tightly. She’d breathe in and her hand would find its way under his beanie and her fingers would wrap in his hair. Sometimes if he had managed to get home before coming to her he’d smell like soap and Jughead and if he didn’t, if he came straight from school she could smell cigarettes on him, but they would mix with the smell of him and she would feel like she was home.

But then, phone calls became rarer and her phone stopped beeping constantly with incoming messages. He wouldn’t come to her every night, but maybe once a week and she’d see him only on weekends. She missed the sound of his fingers rapping her window and she’d jump from her bed every time she heard something outside.

Eventually the noise outside became just that and her heart didn’t pick up speed when someone rang the doorbell.

It’s been two weeks since she last saw him and three days since his voice rang in her ears. She’d still wake up to a good morning message every morning. But their texts merged into rushed messages at the end of the day. And every night he’d tell her that he misses her, but her heart would ache for him.

And she hated it. She hated this situation that they were in. She hated that somehow Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones just fell out and that was worse than anything. The worst thing about it all was that they became lukewarm or so it seemed.

She was writing her homework when she heard something hit her window. She looked up and there he was. Her breath hitched in her throat and she swung up from her chair, sending it back.

Her fingers trembled as she tried to open her window.

“Why is this thing not opening?” she mumbled to herself while she pushed harder on the wooden frame that was firmly staying in place.

Her eyes was resting on his face the entire time. He was looking at her with that soft, soft smile that made her breath hitch when he first looked at her like that. Because Jughead Jones never looked at anyone so endearingly and every time he’d look at her like that her heart would skip a beat because she was the only person that ever got to see that look.

“Slow down.” He whispered, placing his fingers on the glass. His voice was muffled and he was speaking so quietly she wondered if maybe she only imagined she actually heard his voice.

She stopped for a moment, breathing in shakily, just looking in his eyes. Never looking away she pushed on the window and it opened and there was nothing separating her from him. She took three steps away waiting for him to come in.

“Hi.” He said and she was sure that she’d imagined before.

He bowed his head and stepped in, his boots clunking on the wooden floor. He straightened up and moved his hair from his eyes.

She didn’t say anything for a few seconds, just looking.

“Betty?” he didn’t manage to finish the sentence because she was clutching on him so tightly she doubted he could breathe. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she could feel them water. His arms slowly sneaked around her waist, his palms resting on her back and he pulled her even closer to himself. She didn’t think it was possible to be any closer than she already was.

He breathed out shakily and his voice was muffled with her shirt. “I’ve missed you. So much.”

He turned his face and placed a kiss on her neck. She only nodded and mumbled _me too._

It felt like they were hugging for hours when she finally pulled away a little. The grip around her waist loosened and she leaned back on his hands to look at him. Her vision was blurred and she had to blink once, twice, three times before Jughead Jones appeared before her.

“Hi.” She squeaked and he smiled at how high-pitched her voice was. “Hi, Juggie.”

“Hi Betts.” He whispered, placing his palm on her cheek.

“I thought you forgot about me.” She said, looking at the floor. His fingers were on her chin then and he was pushing at her to look at him.

He smiled and there was so much love in his eyes she almost forgot how to breathe. “Never.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? If you did and want more please comment or send me a message on Tumblr(stiiliinsski.tumblr.com)!  
> Also, check out my Bughead fanfic Effortlessly: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959623/chapters/27042711


End file.
